Because They Couldn't Have Abnormal
by Astarity
Summary: The Dursley family wouldn't accept abnormal. Even from the most abnormal person they had ever met. They would take this abnormal boy, and make him the most normal abnormal boy they could. T just because.


Okay peeps.  
Here's a new one, just mentioning that I do not usually update like this... Usually my updates are erratic and rare. Please, don't hold this against me!  
Enjoy the stories, and I hope to have your feedback!

I do not own JK or her merry band of misfits. Please, do not go all Reverse Robin Hood on me. I enjoy my nonexistent wealth where it is right now.

* * *

Little Harry awoke in the dark, cold, hungry, and to top it all off... His nappy was wet.  
Little Harry was sad, his mummy and daddy weren't there, try had told him they loved him, then there was a pretty light, and no more mummy or daddy.  
This was very traumatic for the little one year old, so he did what most one year olds would do in this sort of vulgar situation- he cried.  
Little Harry cried and cried and cried, letting out all of his frustration at his mummy, daddy, and Pa'foo, all at once.  
Unfortunately, none of the afore mentioned individuals heard his cries, instead leaving poor Harry to witness the ugly face of a woman by the name of Petunia Dursley, first thing in the morning. Of course, one can't help but feel pity for little Harry, because its fair to say that no sane person would want to wake up to that face in the morning. Makes you wonder about her husband, Vernon.

The horse woman, as dubbed in Little Harry's mind, stamped her hooves and snorted heavily through her muzzle when he first caught sight of him. Then, she picked up the sharp white thing that lay on top of the little boy, pricking him in the process. The little boy stayed quiet, scared by the thought that the horse-lady would stamp her feet at him again.

He was brought in side was immediately fought over, wanting to be dumped away, or simply... Removed. Surprisingly, it was Vernon who was against this idea, wanting little Harry, who was already such a charmer, to have a better existence than that lowly, abnormal life he had had before coming to their respectable abode.  
Vernon managed to convince Petunia that this would be the best option, taking in little Harry at just the right time, letting his life forever be changed by the fact that they wanted little Harry to be able to lead a norma, respectable life, because that was all that mattered. To them at least.

Harry was a quiet child, almost... Abnormally quiet. But they couldn't have that, so they sent little Harry to join the drama club, where he had to project his voice in order to be heard throughout the primary school auditorium. Harry eventually was able to phase through that quiet stage and into the private, but still sociable stage. This pleased his relatives immensely, enough so that they let him sleep in the room next to Dudley's, a little room that was a bit big for Harry, but still, all his.

Little Harry was bullied and picked on more often than the usual child. His loving relatives couldn't have that, now could they? So they sent little Harry off to karate lessons, teaching him to defend himself against bullies, thugs and fresh fruit.(1)  
Those bullies didn't bother him again, leaving the other little boys and girls to approach the nice boy, the one that they had always wanted to befriend, but hasn't been able to.

Little Harry was shorter than the average kid. His beloved relatives couldn't have that, so they sent him to a nutritionist, who revealed that little Harry wasn't eating the right foods for his build. Little Harry was put on a special diet, and eventually he would grow to surpass Vernon's height of 5'10". A very respectable, but normal height.

When Little Harry finally got his letter, he wasn't the quiet, submissive, little boy that everybody thought he would be. He was confident, completely in afraid to take charge, and taller than a majority of his class.

Little Harry wasn't as educated as some of the purebloods in terms of magic. His relatives couldn't have that. Even though he was abnormal, they wanted him to be as normally abnormal as possible. If that meant they had to teach him how to be perfectly abnormal, then fine.

Little Harry soon knew about all of his titles, estates, and monetary values.  
To the Purebloods, they had the savior they could be able to count on in later years, because of course, nobody would expect a child to so away with a dark lord. The muggleborns had a savior who knew about the world they came from, someone they could count on to understand their points of technology that the magical world didn't possess.

The entire magical empire of Great Britain had a savior they could count on. And he was the most typical, normal wizard that any magical child raised by muggles could be.  
And his relatives were fine with that, because they had the most normally abnormal nephew who ever lived:  
The Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

1) Monty Python reference.


End file.
